


Kissing Ice

by Fuuma



Series: My life with a God [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Sad, Tomki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E Tom lo teme, ma per ben altre ragioni che non c'entrano con il suo aspetto fisico, in cui ancora riesce a notare il riverbero di se stesso, anche ora che, dalla fronte, un paio di corna curvano verso l'alto. Le sfiora solo con lo sguardo, lasciandolo vagare su tutto il corpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Ice

Il vento si alza dalla finestra, spingendosi oltre le tende bianche della stanza per tormentare il sonno fin troppo leggero di Tom; è pungente, sa di spine di ghiaccio invernale incastrate in gola e, ancor prima di rendersi conto di star guardando qualcosa - _qualcuno_ \- lo sguardo si è fermato su due lame gemelle di un rosso intenso. Sono occhi di un intruso, troppo simili a due ferite insanguinate aperte nell'oscurità, che a loro volta lo guardano e in lui cercano il coraggio di pronunciarsi, di muoversi, senza però fare né l'uno, né l'altro.  
Dovrebbe urlare, chiedere aiuto, chiamare qualcuno _(il 999* interverrà per le visite di mostri dagli occhi rossi comparsi nelle camere da letto dei cittadini britannici? Perché nessuno ha mai pensato di dargli il numero del quartier generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D. o della Stark Tower? Forse, se chiamasse Robert— scommette che se l'è fatta costruire un'armatura vera con cui sorvolare i cieli americani...)_ , ma tutto quello che riesce a fare è fissare quello che un tempo era lo spazio vuoto di fronte alla finestra della propria camera e che ora è riempito da una statua di ghiaccio, bruciata da occhi insanguinati.  
In un puro automatismo si è messo a sedere, non del tutto convinto di essere uscito dalle trame dei sogni, non quando di fronte a sé si trova un corpo nudo, portato dalla magia.  
 _Magia._  
Come quella di Loki.  
Riconosce lui, seppure a fatica, in quel volto lusingato dalle ombre gonfie della stanza.  
«Loki?» se ne assicura, azzardando ad alzarsi.  
«Stai indietro.» gli sibila il semidio. Ha la voce fredda di una tempesta di neve in un deserto ghiacciato e Tom torna seduto. Il sonno lo ha abbandonato completamente, è sveglio e ricoperto di brividi al di sotto della maglia del pigiama.  
«Hai intenzione di rimanere lì per tutta la notte?»  
«Non avevo intenzione di venire qui, fin dal principio.» è una risposta sulla difensiva, di chi non è pronto ad ammettere che la sua mente cercava rifugio e ha portato il suo corpo nell'unico luogo in cui era certo di trovarlo — non da quello stolto di suo fratello, ma da un insulso umano. _Da quando è caduto così in basso?_  
Tom gli sorride e forse, in qualche modo, riesce a leggerne i pensieri.  
«Eppure eccoti qui.» lo mormora dolcemente, come farebbe con un bambino spaventato dagli incubi o dai mostri nascosti sotto al letto e, nel dirlo, si sta di nuovo alzando, dimenticando che è proprio con il Mostro che ha a che fare _{ «Io sono il mostro da cui i genitori mettono in guardia i propri figli la notte» }_ , con il Dio dell'Inganno, bugiardo ed infame – non si è fatto scrupolo ad andare contro suo fratello e suo padre, perché dovrebbe farsene contro un semplice mortale?  
«Non farmi ripetere, Thomas.» c'è una minaccia insita in quella frase e mostrata in bella vista dagli occhi di un rosso che fa male.  
«Hai ragione, scusami.» obbedisce di nuovo, chiedendosi dove siano finiti gli occhi verdi di Loki _– e tutto il resto –_ ; potrebbe essere opera del Tesseract, ma non si è mai informato su che fine abbia fatto, se esista davvero, così come esiste un mondo chiamato Asgard e un'altra Midgard in cui i supereroi non sono solo fumetti o attori strapagati di Hollywood.  
«Allora, cosa ne dici di avvicinarti tu?» propone, aprendo le braccia in un invito fatto del calore che al semidio manca.  
Loki non si avvicina, lo studia con la diffidenza di un animale ferito e l'umano ha il timore che possa scappare lontano e che, se mai ritorni, lo faccia più danneggiato di quanto già non sia, tra le ferite aperte sotto la pelle di un ragazzo senza patria, senza padre e senza perdono.  
«Loki, per favore.» lo chiama, lo prega, lo guarda, lo aspetta, respirando nell'inverno che ha riempito la stanza, insieme ai dubbi del figlio di Laufey e alle paure di quello di Odino. Vorrebbe spiegargli che la sua eredità paterna non si ferma solo a quello, che c'è altro in lui, ma Loki si è sempre dimostrato sordo a certi discorsi. «Vieni da me, _sweetheart_.»  
Sono lenti i passi del semidio, mossi nell'eleganza di un principe di due popoli, fanno sbocciare fiori di ghiaccio bianco sul pavimento, mentre si avvicina al letto e alle gambe di Tom. La luce della luna si riflette lucida e argentata sulla sua pelle nuda, illuminandone i segni più scuri che tracciano linee senza meta sul petto, sul fianco sinistro, sulle gambe e perfino sul volto. I capelli lo incorniciano, più lunghi di quanto siano mai stati e scivolano a coprire la schiena come il manto nero delle ali di un corvo.  
«Non mi temi, Thomas?» gli domanda, guardandolo dall'alto.  
E Tom lo teme, ma per ben altre ragioni che non c'entrano con il suo aspetto fisico, in cui ancora riesce a notare il riverbero di se stesso, anche ora che, dalla fronte, un paio di corna curvano verso l'alto. Le sfiora solo con lo sguardo, lasciandolo vagare su tutto il corpo.  
Gli abiti di pelle nera – che lui per primo ricorda così scomoda e fastidiosa - e che un tempo vestivano Loki, non sembrano più adatti al blu surreale che si è sostituito al chiarore della sua pelle e lo rende più freddo anche alla vista. E più fragile. Più vulnerabile.  
Tom lo teme, certo, ma ancor di più teme di vederlo finire in polvere, come un sogno infranto al risveglio.  
«Non ora.» risponde, sfiorandone la mano in una carezza leggera, prima di stringerla e portarla alla bocca, per lasciare l'impronta di un bacio devoto. «C'è qualcosa che posso fare, per farti stare meglio?»  
«Un umano che pensa di poter far qualcosa per farmi _stare meglio_. Patetico.»  
Fa male la cattiveria di Loki, anche quando sono menzogne dietro cui nascondere se stesso e il proprio orgoglio già troppe volte ferito. Non c'è bisogno di entrare nella sua testa e _pensare come lui_ , per sapere che il suo prossimo passo sarà sfilare la mano e allontanarsi, allontanando con sé le proprie debolezze; ma Tom è più veloce, si lascia scorrere addosso il suo disprezzo costruito e rinsalda la presa, impedendogli la fuga.  
«Loki...» sospira.  
«Mortale.» risponde l'altro.  
La sente trafiggergli la pelle con violenza, la domanda che si nasconde in quel singolo sibilo: _Come osi?_  
Ora, forse, lo teme davvero e ricorda la prima volta che la sua mano si è stretta al proprio collo, ricorda quanto avesse disperatamente tentato di respirare senza riuscirci, di muovere il proprio corpo fallendo, temendo la morte, supplicandolo con lo sguardo di risparmiarlo. Di non ucciderlo. Di non fargli del male. Eppure la stessa supplica la legge in specchi cremisi, in cui ritrova la timida richiesta d'aiuto di Loki, quella che la sua bocca, invece, non pronuncerà mai.  
«Sei al sicuro qui. Ci sono solo io.»  
Prende coraggio, ne tira la mano a sé e, questa volta, Loki, si lascia vincere. Lo guarda ricadere tra le proprie gambe e poggiarvici il capo, circondandogli la vita in un abbraccio.  
Tom tace, trattiene il fiato e si impone di rimanere immobile. Non può permettersi di dire o fare la cosa sbagliata, non ora che Loki, principe dei Jötunn e principe di Asgard, è inginocchiato di fronte ad un semplice mortale.  
«La tua presenza è più che sufficiente.» il mormorio del semidio si perde tra le trame dei suoi pantaloni e l'attore poggia una mano al suo capo, in una carezza gentile che scende fino al collo e segue la curva della schiena, risalendola subito dopo, per perdersi in quel mare corvino che sono i capelli di Loki.  
«Che cos'è successo?» gli domanda.  
«Volevo vedere con i miei occhi.»  
«Vedere cosa?»  
«Quello che sarei stato. Io soltanto, senza la futile compassione del Padre degli dei.» le parole si caricano di acido e vengono sputate una dopo l'altra con l'astio di un figlio abbandonato. _Se solo Odino non l'avesse raccolto dai ghiacci, se solo non gli avesse mentito, se solo non fosse mai esistito, né lui, né Thor..._ «Tornerò normale non appena l'effetto del Tesseract sarà superato.» Lo ha toccato così a lungo, questa volta, che ha sentito il suo potere esplodergli dentro, bruciarlo quasi a volerlo punire per quello che è e per ciò che ha fatto, per chi ha tradito e per chi tradirà e all'improvviso, ha avuto paura, ha avuto disgusto e orrore e odio e pena e, risucchiato in un vortice oscuro, la sua mente ha cercato l'unico barlume di luce che ancora non ha distrutto con le proprie mani. L'unico legame che ancora vive per lui.  
Tom ne abbraccia le spalle, chino su di lui, lo bacia tra i capelli, ne cerca il volto per baciarne anche le guance, la fronte, il naso perfino, avvicinandosi con un bacio alla volta alle labbra. Non ha fretta, si muove lento, in quella gentilezza che ha sempre saputo come mettere a proprio agio chiunque e, ad ogni contatto con le sue labbra, la pelle di Loki si scalda, il potere del Tesseract si ritira e il corpo del semidio torna ad essere il riflesso allo specchio di quello dell'umano, fatto di colori più scuri nei capelli e più chiari nella pelle.  
«Va meglio, ora?» gli bisbiglia all'orecchio.  
Loki annuisce, ma non si allontana da quel contatto.  
«Vuoi rimanere ancora un po' così?»  
«Sì.»  
«Lo sai che, se ci mettessimo sotto le coperte, non congeleremmo di freddo? Beh, almeno uno di noi...»  
«Sì.»  
Tom sorride, arrendevole; si ripromette di riprovarci tra qualche altro minuto, nella speranza che le comodità di un letto possano tentare il semidio e che gli sia permesso di tornare a dormire, prima o poi.  
«Thomas.» gli occhi di Loki si sollevano, sono tornati del loro colore, di un verde cristallino su cui è tornata a navigare la sua arroganza regale «Riprendi a baciarmi.» ordina; in cambio, la propria bocca ritrova il suo addome, in un bacio premuto contro la maglia, che gli strappa un lungo sospiro.  
«Sono qui apposta, _my love_.»  
E, sotto ai suoi baci, Loki si lascia cullare, di nuovo al sicuro. _Di nuovo amato._

**Author's Note:**

> (*) il 999 è il numero del pronto intervento inglese
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Jötunn!Loki. Che con tanto di corna e capelli più lunghi non ha molto senso, visto che nel primo film, le volte in cui si è trasformato non aveva nè l'uno nè l'altro. Ma uso la scusa del "non erano trasformazioni complete e il tesseract non aveva manifestato in pieno il suo potere" e spero che la gente se la beva, in alternativa, però, mi giustificherò anche con un I do what I want. La verità è che volevo Jötunn!Loki e fine della storia; magari un giorno mi deciderò a dare un senso a questa serie e una cronologia degli eventi, per ora prendetela come viene: come piccoli pezzi della vita di coppia di Loki e Tom.


End file.
